smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Life of Astrid (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Astrid gave the ogres an icy glare and waved a hand of electric sparks, "Stop eating the animals here, and go find some herbivorous food!" "Y-yes! Course!" The leader ogre nodded rapidly and ran, the horde following him. Astrid floated down and helped the family of squirrels with her powers. The others looked at her in shock. "So...she wasn't going after Gargamel," Felipe concluded. "She was just helping the animals coming out of hibernation!" Eska added, "And she found her key emotion!" Once the family of squirrels thanked her, Astrid waved and fell to her knees. Her powers faded. Eska ran over to help her, "You ok, Astrid?" Astrid struggled to get up, "Y-yea. I'm fine. But...how'd you guys find me?!" "We, uh," Benny pressed his fingertips together. "We followed you," Britze looked down shyly. "What?!" Astrid gripped her head, "But...but...why?!" "Madam, we were just looking out for you," Felipe explained, "Eska saw you the other night sneaking out of the village. Then, today, we saw you with those items. We thought you either had a date or you were going after Gargamel by yourself." "But, you're actually took care of the animals," Eska smiled, "Plus discovered your key emotion!" "Ok, fine, I was doing it," Astrid crossed her arms, "But, don't tell anyone. If they find out that compassion is my key emotion, they would make fun of me." "Astrid, compassion is a good thing!" Eska put a hand on her shoulder, "That means you have a big heart inside a shell of toughness. But, if you don't want us to tell, we won't tell." Astrid slightly smiled, "Thanks." The next day, Eska and the others kept their lips sealed for Astrid's secret. However, Eska was still confused. If Astrid helped the animals coming out of hiding the other night, did that mean she portrayed her key emotion twice? She had to ask Olivier about it. She knocked on the door and asked to see Olivier. Olivier saw her and greeted her, "Ah, Eska. Come on in." "Hi, Olivier," Eska waved. "I just want to thank you for looking out for Astrid," Olivier led her into the home. He leaned closer to her ear, "I knew she had a soft spot for animals." "Wait, you knew?!" Eska gave him a confusing look. "Yes, and Astrid knows," Olivier chuckled, "Come. Let me show you the new balcony at the top of the roof." Olivier took Eska to the top of dome, where the balcony looked over the whole village, "Now, tell me, what is troubling you, young one." "Well, I'm just still very curious about what you guys do," Eska shrugged, "Astrid's been going out to help the animals, which displayed her key emotion, compassion, many times. Does that mean she has powers then?" "A Smurfelli's key emotion given strongly can be used again," Olivier explained, "We need this emotion to combine our powers and take down our enemies. Someday, when you find out the rest of our key emotions, you will know which one will be the most powerful." "But, I thought the orange spades is the most powerful," Eska reminded him. "It is," Olivier confirmed, "But, the orange spades were lost because of a selfish, greedy soul. I've actually never told you this, but if a Smurfelli portrays their emotion the most, they may change their emblem to the orange spades." "That's possible?!" Eska widened her eyes, then fell, "Is that why Astrid is trying to portray her key emotion?" "If that's the case, she would've never discovered it," Olivier put a hand on her shoulder, "We still don't know the next orange spades, but I hope it is someone who will use its powers wisely." "I'm still confused about you guys," Eska looked out to the village, "But, I hope I will get you someday." "You will, Eska," Olivier nodded, "You will." Meanwhile, at Lord Balthazar's castle, the ticking clock filled Balthazar's hearing as he looked out at the forest. His intense glare filled the air. He gripped his fist. "...They're getting stronger, but I will not let those Smurfs get all the glory. I will defeat them, and the orange spaded Smurf will be mine." The End Previous Category:The Secret Life Of Astrid chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story